And Lollipops
by Muffy Morrigan
Summary: Sam and Dean run into something unexpected after a hunt. Humor.


A/N: Just a bit of fluff I was thinking about while finishing up my last story. It seems like everytime they run into something out of the ordinary it wants to kill them. I just thought it might be nice for something different every now and then. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, just stopping by to play.

**…And Lollipops**

It was the miserable end of a miserable hunt. It was still raining. It had been raining for five days straight, never ending rain. The kind of rain that feels wetter than normal somehow. They still had miles to walk out of the forest, it was getting cold. They were bruised from the final moments of the hunt. There was mud, endless mud and it covered both Sam and Dean. It was everywhere, in their hair, their clothes, their pockets.

"I think I have about a hundred pounds of mud in my boots," Dean said in the complaining voice that had accompanied Sam these last few miles.

"I don't think that is actually possible," Sam said.

"And I'm totally starving. When the sasquatch attacked it ruined my supplies."

"M&Ms are not supplies. Most people don't regard them as a food group."

"Their loss." Dean huffed.

Sam was in complete sympathy with his brother's complaints. Not that he would say that, of course. He had long ago discovered the way to keep Dean's mind off of their misery (and probably some injuries his brother hadn't thought to mention) was to keep him really annoyed at his younger brother.

"I think it's kind of nice out here," he continued with his "annoy Dean" tactic. Truth be told he kind of enjoyed it—it took his mind off their misery a bit, too. "The trees and everything, really nice. This is one of the only temperate rainforests in the world you know."

"Dude, I know, I know, you've said that like a thousand times. And I still don't care. It sucks, it is full of rain and mud and bugs and stinging nettles and saquatches that ruin lunch."

"I don't see how you can hold your encounter with the nettles against the whole Northwest."

"I can and I will." Dean veered off towards a fallen tree. "If I don't get the mud out of my boots I won't make it." He said sitting down and pulling off a boot. Sam wandered off in the other direction, he thought he heard running water and despite the rain he was thirsty. "Sam, don't go too far." Dean called, that protective tone in his voice, the tone that really annoyed Sam.

He followed a small path, probably a game trail, around a large moss-covered tree and into a small clearing. It was ringed by bushes and a small creek ran through the middle. A perfect place to go camping. Assuming, he thought, it wasn't raining and you actually liked to camp. Personally Sam could think of few things less enjoyable than camping. He knelt down by the creek, checking to make sure the water was running clear. He cupped his hand and drank. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement.

He froze. It was the opposite direction from where Dean was, in fact he could still hear his brother's complaints wafting through the wood. Instincts warred within him—the "run away it's something big" coming up against "freeze-don't let it see you." The hold-still option won out. He did stand up, not really sure if he was trying to make himself a larger or smaller target.

The animal walked into the clearing opposite from where he was standing. Sam blinked and looked again. What the hell?

"Dean," he called, as softly as he could and still have a chance of his brother hearing him.

"What?"

"Dean."

"What?"

"Come here."

"I just got my boots off."

"Come here, now!"

The sense of urgency in his voice carried through to his brother. Dean came tearing into the clearing and stopped dead beside Sam.

"Whoa, dude," he said.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"I'll be damned."

"I thought they didn't exist."

"They don't."

"Then what is that?"

"It's a unicorn, Sam."

He looked down at his brother. "You said they didn't exist."

"Yep." Dean shrugged. "Well, apparently they do."

They stood there, entranced, watching it as it slowly moved across the opposite side of the clearing. It paused to drink at the stream, grazed along the bushes then slipped back into the forest.

"Dean."

"Yep."

"You want to tell me about anything else that doesn't exist that we might run into?"

His brother laughed at him and slapped him on the back, "Won't know until I see it, Sammy."

Sam watched his brother walk back around the tree. Dean could be such a "Jerk" he said it out loud.

"Bitch," Dean's voice drifted back to him, their banter breaking the spell the unicorn had cast. He could hear Dean muttering something about rainbows and lollipops, moonbeams and fairy dust. It sounded like a song.

Sam took one last look at the little clearing and followed his brother out into the rain-filled woods.


End file.
